


Speak Now

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Weddings, emo klaus, implied break up, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Klaus is going to a wedding, the wedding of the century—Dave's. The twist is, Klaus isn't the groom.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to anyone who reads my series. I've been having such bad writer's block that I had to work around my own thoughts to finish this story. Is started it in November. I'm trying my best

Klaus stood in the mirror, staring at a man he almost didn’t recognize. 

He was wearing a black and white tux with his hair tamed with gel and a pair of sleek black heels that he knows makes him legs look great. He had simple make up on, just enough to hide the bags under his eyes. He has stayed up for days crying and thinking about this day, debating if he should actually go or if he should skip and save himself the pain.

But he couldn’t. He promised Peter that he would go with him, to suffer with him, because Peter wants to go just as little as Klaus. Dave usually went with Peter to events like this, but that made sense. They were roommates. Dave was already going to this before Peter decided to, but that made sense. 

It was his wedding after all.

Klaus never thought this day would come. He wishes he could think that sentence and have  _ the day he would be getting married  _ would come right after, but he can’t. He is going to a wedding to watch the love of his life to marry a woman. Why Dave was doing it made no sense to him, but Klaus also never cared about family. Family was all Dave had when he was growing up and he just wanted to have that back. The only way Klaus could understand was if Ben said he wouldn’t talk to him unless he was sober, but Ben would never do that. He would never abandon Klaus.

Dave said he didn’t want to leave Klaus. Dave said he  _ loved  _ Klaus, that he would die for Klaus, but in this moment, where Klaus is watching the clock tick down till he and Peter need to leave, he is wondering if those words were ever real.

Peter always reassured him that they were real, that Dave loves Klaus (not  _ loved,  _ Peter was convinced that Dave was still in love with Klaus, but Klaus knew he just wanted to make sure Klaus didn’t fall too far from the edge), that Dave knows he made a mistake. Klaus never listened. Peter may be telling Klaus this so that he would go back to be sober all the time, to fight for Dave, but Klaus had no fight. He never got as high as he used to, but he was nowhere as clean as he was when he and Dave were together. Everyone around him was disappointed, but Klaus couldn’t care. The only push he had to stay sober was so he could hug Ben as he cried over his love life, but he didn’t need to be sober all of the time to do that.

“Klaus?” he heard Peter behind him. He made eye contact with his friend through the mirror, taking in Peter’s outfit. 

He was wearing a simple blue suit with a white undershirt. His brown hair was brushed back in what Klaus and Dave had always referred to as his “fuck boy” haircut, much to the annoyance of Peter. He had simple light blue makeup with a blue shimmer in the middle, as well as a winged eyeliner that he could use to slay any God that crossed his path. 

Sometimes, Klaus wished that he could have Peter meet God and see if he could kill the bitch that has caused him so much pain in life.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked. There was pain in his voice, regret in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Klaus smiled. He grabbed his phone and followed Peter out into his living room, turning off the lights in the bathroom.

It hurt to be in their apartment. It used to be his home, somewhere he could run and hide, somewhere he could relax with his boyfriend and best friend. It was actually happy, a good home, something he was never used to. Now it hurts, to walk down the halls when all he can think of are the times Dave chased him down the halls, the times he was pushed up against these walls, the paintings he’s hung on the walls that now just sit in boxes somewhere in Diego’s attic. Klaus had thought he had finally found a home. He should’ve known better than to become comfortable.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Peter asked as he grabbed his car keys. 

“And what, abandon you in your time of need?” Klaus jokes. Peter shot him a knowing look.

“He’s your ex. I can suffer through a wedding by myself if you’re going to be uncomfortable the whole time.”

“It’ll be fine,” Klaus assured. That’s what he has been telling himself, but he doesn’t know if it’s true. He hasn’t smoked anything in three days just so he wouldn’t embarrass Peter by being high at a wedding and he hasn’t had any bad feelings about it, but he couldn’t trust that. 

“Okay,” Peter sighed. “If you’re sure.”

The drive to the chapel was a quiet one. Neither man had anything to talk about, both deep in their thoughts. Peter had tried turning on the radio to fill the silence but every song on the radio was a love song. On the fifth love song that played, Klaus hit the mute button before going back to staring out the window. Peter didn’t comment on it.

When they get to the venue, the families were running around, still setting up for the wedding, with some mingling around and talking. Peter and Klaus stay towards the back, hoping to stay out of the way and avoid drawing attention to themselves. Klaus was especially anxious about this. He knew that Dave’s family probably thinks that Dave liking boys was a ‘phase’ and won’t know Klaus, but he is still afraid that they will see Klaus and think he is here to stop it.

Which he’s  _ not _ . This was Dave’s choice to get married and he was only here for Peter.

“Why are we here so early?” Klaus asked Peter. “It seems the only people here are the families.”

“Well, one person wanted to talk—” Before Peter could finish talking, they heard a female voice call them. They both frantically turned their heads every which way, searching for the voice. 

“Are you both blind?” Klaus looked forward and saw Dave’s sister Dani approaching them. 

She was wearing a sleeveless dress with an A-cut white lace top, attached to a long, flowing dark green bottom. Her dirty blonde hair was curled, with a braided crown going around her head. She had neutral eyeshadow and lipstick on, though like Peter she had winged eyeliner as well. Klaus always loved seeing her in makeup, always seeing it as a treat. She never really like wearing makeup unless she was in a good mood or there was an event she deemed important.

“Dani!” Peter cheered. He pulled her into a hug, to which Klaus followed. No matter how upsetting this day was, it was nice to see her. She was one of the main things Klaus missed after he and Dave broke up.

“I haven’t seen you in forever, Klaus!” she laughed. Klaus flashed her a bright smile, hoping to hide the thoughts of  _ whose fault is that  _ deep in his mind.

“Well here I am, in the flesh!”

“And looking spiffy!” She dramatically looked Klaus up and down, whistling that familiar tune. Klaus let out a laugh.

“I’m here to impress!” 

“How is the wedding set up going?” Peter asked. Dani let out a groan.

“The set up itself is  _ fine _ , but Elizabeth is going off on her bridesmaids and being a stereotypical bridezilla.” Both Klaus and Peter winced.

“That bad?” Peter asked. Dani nodded her head. In the back of his mind, Klaus wondered if he would have ever done that, but he shook his head. Right now was not the time to wonder how he would be if he got married. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get married anyway.

“She’s lucky Dave chose her to marry. He has better options lined up than someone who flips out on their friend for wearing a slightly different nude shade than everyone else,” Dani scoffed. “I mean, come on. It can be edited to the same fucking color.”

Pain shot through Klaus’ chest. He never even imagined that Dave would have other people to date. He probably had a list of woman he wanted to date before he broke up with Klaus. Hell, he probably only date Klaus  _ because  _ he couldn’t get with those women quite yet, or he wanted to fix Klaus before moving on. A good ol’ fashion charity case.

“Is she mad that you are Dave’s groom instead of her bridesmaid?” Dani let out a laugh.

“Oh yeah. She didn’t understand why Dave made me the best man, and I think it pisses her off even more for the fact that I’m wearing a dress instead of a suit like Dave’s other friends.”

“You still match the other groomsmen though.” Klaus had seen photos of the tuxes that Dave chose. Peter had left it open on his computer when Klaus was over and he couldn’t help but peak. “But I have to ask—why green?”

Dani and Peter glanced at each other. It was an almost happy look, a knowing look between the duo.

“It’s his favorite color,” Dani supplied, smug look on her face.

“He said it reminds him of happy times, when he felt the most like himself,” Peter continued. Klaus frowned, deep in thought. 

Klaus can’t think of time that green might have represented a happier time for himself. The best thing he can think of is when he and Dani would play in the woods when they were younger. Green was his favorite color when they were dating, that much Klaus can remember. Did Klaus ever ask why?

“Usually people like a color because of aesthetic, not memories,” Klaus laughed. “Unless this is another part of childhood that I missed out on.”

“I don’t think it’s from our childhood,” Dani assured. “It’s definitely something somewhat recent.” They were really keeping it vague, but Klaus understood. It probably had something to do with his bride. Even if Dani doesn’t know  _ how  _ upset Klaus is, she still wouldn’t make it obvious how much she has affected Dave’s life after Klaus left.

Dani’s phone went off, startling everyone in the group. She grumbled and grabbed her phone out of her pocket—how she was able to make a skirt that small hold a pocket, Klaus will never understand—and held it up to her ear.

“Hello?” Klaus watched as a look of worry and concern took over her face. There also seemed to be a hint of hope in her eyes, and when she glanced at Klaus, she seemed torn.

“Okay, I’ll be right over.” She hung the phone up and shoved it back into her pocket, sigh on her lips.

“Is everything alright?” Peter asked, concerned.

“Yeah, um, it’s just Dave being...weird,” she trailed off. “I have to go, but I’ll meet up with you later!” And then she was gone.

Klaus stared at the spot she was standing, deep in thought. Hearing Dave’s name over and over and  _ over  _ again is hurting him more than he thought it would. Just hearing Dave without hearing  _ and Klaus  _ afterwards brings him so much pain. It’s just a constant reminder that he and Dave are over, that he is here for  _ Dave’s _ wedding, not  _ their  _ wedding.

“Klaus?” Klaus snapped his head up to see Peter staring at him with a concerned look. His brows were furrowed and he looked ready to take Klaus away from here. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Klaus answered just a bit too quickly. “I’m great! I just got to see Dani, how could I not be happy?” 

Peter let out a half-hearted chuckle. He knew Klaus was deflecting, trying to not admit what he is feeling, so he’s not gonna push. Klaus is grateful for that. He doesn’t need to be having a breakdown at his ex’s wedding, especially since he shouldn’t even  _ be  _ here.

“What should we do?” Klaus asked, looking around. “Dani is obviously busy with the groom, so I doubt we’ll be seeing her anytime soon.” 

Peter looked up from his phone—when did he pull that out?—with a concerned look. Klaus wanted to ask what was wrong, if it was something on his phone or if it was something that Klaus said, but he decided against it. A part of him is telling him that he doesn’t want to know the answer.

“We could go watch speed paintings?” 

Klaus let out a laugh, but agreed.

\---

The wedding started off without a hitch. Peter and Klaus sat in the very back, hoping to avoid the crowd. They knew that there was a possibility that they could become annoying, knowing they would make fun of every person that  _ breathed _ .

The music started playing and all of the emotions that Klaus was able to push down hit him all at once. 

He was here, at his ex’s wedding. The only person he has ever loved, who Klaus thought loved him, someone who was there through every nightmare, through every relapse and weeks of being sober. He was through thick and thin, and Klaus had shared the same. Klaus made sure he was there for Da— _ his ex _ whenever he needed him. When he fought with his sister, or when his mom had decided to call. They had their moments, sure, but Klaus was sure they were fine, that everything was alright.

But he was wrong. And now he is at his wedding, and isn’t at the altar. 

“Klaus, are you okay?” Peter asked for the  _ hundredth  _ time, and it was starting to wear down on him. He didn’t think that he was going to snap at him, no, but he knew if he kept asking, he was going to have a breakdown. He was truly trying to hold it together for his friend, trying to hold it together for the small amount of public decency he had left, and a small,  _ small  _ part of him was holding it together for Dave. 

He  _ knew  _ it was ridiculous but he couldn’t get rid of the small part of him that still cared about Dave’s feelings. Dave obviously didn’t care about him anymore. He’s moved on, but Klaus didn’t want to be a painful reminder of his past. 

Klaus felt a gentle pull on his arm. He looks over and sees Peter giving him a concerned look. 

Oh. He hasn’t responded.

“No,” he answered honestly with a shrug. “Too late to turn back now though.”

“If we sneak out the doors, no one will bat an eye,” Peter offered, but Klaus shook his head. He has already decided that he was going to see this through till the end, even if it killed him. He told Ben that he would be strong enough to do this and he wasn’t going to let his favorite brother down.

Elizabeth passed Klaus as she walked down the aisle, dress falling beautifully on her body with a bright smile on her face as both her mom and Dave’s walked her down the aisle.. Dave was gorgeous as well but Klaus didn’t want to think about that too much or he would start crying. If he started crying, people around him would think it was because of the wedding and because he was so happy for the couple, but Peter would just start freaking out because he knows that the actual reason why. Peter freaking out would draw unnecessary attention to them and that’s  _ exactly  _ what Klaus was trying to avoid.

Klaus listened to the vows. Actually listened, as he was curious about what was going to be said for this short relationship. Elizabeth’s was actually very much generic, the normal “I love you and would die without you” or some bullshit like that. Klaus couldn’t care less. 

Dave’s was strange to Klaus though. Dave was also generic, the normal “I found the love of my life and you made my life better”, but there was something off. The first thing that tipped Klaus off was that Dave stuttered over the ‘love’ part, and he looked away from her as he said ‘made his life better’. He remembers Dave grabbing Klaus’ face and forcing him to look him in the eyes as he made his declaration of love and reminded Klaus that he was loved. He would only stutter when Klaus started complimenting him, the worst when Klaus kept pushing for Dave’s kinks. Dave also avoided generic things. If he was saying something that he knows is generic, especially during love declarations, he says so. He would never want Klaus to think that he didn’t truly care and that he had just looked something up on the internet. This, though…

It sounded like Dave copy and pasted this off of the internet.

Klaus must have been deep in his thoughts because the next thing he knew, the preacher—rabbi?—was speaking.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace,.”

Klaus looked around the room to see if anyone was going to speak, if anyone was going to speak out against this wedding.

He locked eyes with Dani. She glanced at Dave and his bride with a disappointed look. She seemed to be holding her breath as if she wanted to say something, as if she wanted to stop her brother’s wedding from happening. Klaus noticed that the rest of Dave’s groomsmen seemed to have the same look, glancing at each other with looks of resignation. Klaus could feel Peter’s eyes on him as well. 

Was this all in Klaus’s head? Was Klaus  _ not  _ the only one who didn’t want Dave getting married to this girl? They would care in the sense of knowing Dave, knowing who he is. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Klaus was not as far off as he thought he was.

And then he was standing.

Eyes all turned towards the man, eyes wide and mouths agape. Dave’s dad was glaring in anger and the bride was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. But honestly?

Klaus couldn’t give any shits about them. He knew what he was here for. He has never cared about what people thought of him, and that wasn’t going to start at his ex’s wedding.

“David Katz,” Klaus started, voice much steadier than he thought it would be. “I know I am not the kind of person that should be standing up and crashing a beautiful wedding. Hell, I am the last fucking person that should even  _ be  _ here,” he let out a laugh, shaking his head. Dave said nothing and stared at Klaus. He didn’t look angry, so Klaus continued. “Truly, I was never the kind of person who would do anything but drugs.”

“But you changed that. You made me someone who could do  _ more  _ with their life. You had me continue art, had me get a job, helped me fight the ghosts that follow me on a daily basis.”

“That’s a bit dramati—”

“Let the man speak,” Peter snapped at the old lady who decided to interrupt Klaus’ monologue. He ignored them. If he got off track, he would lose his train of thought and would never be able to win Dave back.

“You helped me become a better man, helped me control the powers that I have been cursed with since the day I was born. So I am now here to help you become a better man, because  _ you  _ are not the kind of man who should be marrying a  _ girl _ !” 

The bride’s face was glaring red now. Dave’s parents were standing and glaring at Klaus, looking ready to march over and stop him from speaking. Klaus took another glance at Dani and saw her beaming. She nodded her head and waved her hand, motioning for him to continue.

“Don’t say yes. Yes, she is a beautiful girl at a beautiful wedding, and I am sure she would make a lovely wife, but Dave! You are the gayest motherfucker I have met! Right after me and Peter! You have  _ never  _ liked a girl, even as a phase! You were never happy when people assumed you were straight—”

“That is enough!” Dave’s dad yelled.

“How could you crash a wedding?!” The bridesmaid yelled. “Why are you even here? To pull Dave back into a sad, lonely life?”

“Klaus—” Peter started, but Klaus shushed him. He directed his eye contact towards Dave, who was starting at Klaus with a mix of emotions. Klaus would usually think that they are bad, but the more he stared the more he realized… he might have a chance.

“Dave, I love you,” Klaus finished. He had so much more he wanted to say, so much he had on his mind, but it could wait. He had an angry mob of families wanting his head on a pitchfork and as far as he knew, he only had two people who were on his side right now.

“Dave, will you please kick that guy out?” Klaus heard the bride ask. When Dave didn’t look at her, “David?”

Dave didn’t move. Dave kept his eyes locked with Klaus’ and hands clenched at his side. Klaus didn’t move either. He was afraid that if he did, the trance that he and Dave found themselves in would shatter and all of Klaus’ hopes and dreams would shatter right before his eyes.

Movement caught his eyes. He watched as Dani leaned over to Dave and whispered something in his ear, her eyes finally leaving Klaus for the first time since he stood up. Dave’s shoulders seemed to relax at whatever she said, his mind being made up. 

Klaus thought this was it. His anxiety was whispering to him everything that Dani was convincing Dave that Klaus wasn’t the man he wanted, that he should marry the girl, even though logic points towards Dani not wanting Dave to get married to her either. He was about to leave it all, walk away from the fire he started like he has done so many times, call it quits and start his addiction again. After this he would really have nothing else to keep hanging on to.

Then Dave started moving. He ran down the aisle, making his way towards Klaus, and the gasps filled the room again. Dave grabbed Klaus’s arm and pulled him close, wild and sporadic look in his eyes.

“Run,” is all Dave said before he pulled on Klaus’ arm. Klaus laughed as he and Dave sprinted out of the chapel, leaving behind the chaos of a failed wedding.

Klaus had somehow convinced his ex to  _ leave  _ his wedding, leaving this almost perfect woman and go with Klaus, making him a runaway groom. Klaus has never been able to convince anyone at any point of his life to make a drastic life decision like this, but somehow he has completed the impossible today.

They didn’t stop running until they were at least 5 blocks away, where Dave pulled Klaus into an alley. They both hid around the corner and were breathing heavy, staring straight ahead. If they moved, they could get caught.

Once Klaus started catching his breath—his lungs were  _ really  _ fucked, weren’t they?—he glanced over at Dave and was surprised to find the man starting back at him. Klaus watched the man breathe heavily with his eyes never leaving Klaus’.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” He said this in a joking tone, but he was terrified. Dave didn’t say anything. After a few seconds of him catching his breath, a huge smile broke out on his face.

And then, he started laughing. Not just a light chuckle, but a full on loud, breath stealing, double-over-laughing kind of laugh. Klaus watched as the man leaned on his knees and laughed so hard, coughing as he tried to catch the little bit of breath that he had from their run in between laughs.

“What is so funny!” Klaus asked, but he was also laughing. He couldn’t help it, Dave’s laugh always made him happy. It was contagious.

Dave leaned back against the wall, locking eyes with Klaus. Before Klaus could ask for a third time what was wrong, Dave finally moved. He brought his hand forward, wrapping it around the back of his neck, and pulled Klaus in for a bruising kiss.

Klaus gasped in shock but very quickly leaned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Dave’s neck and he grabbed a handful of Dave’s hair, pulling the man closer into him. Dave let out a moan of pleasure and Klaus was  _ oh so  _ please.

Dave pushed Klaus back against the wall as the kiss became deeper, his hands roaming all over Klaus’ body. Klaus leaned into every touch, every kiss, every move that Dave made. He was the happiest he has been, only dreaming of having Dave’s hands on him again, yet here he was, pressed up against the wall with Dave’s hands grasping his ass as if it was his only mission in life.

Dave finally pulled away, much to Klaus’ disappointment. He chased Dave’s lips with a whine, but Dave just pressed his forehead against Klaus’. Klaus held him close, arms still around his neck and clasped against each other, not giving Dave any room to escape. Now that he had Dave right where he wanted him, he would never let him leave.

“I love you,” Dave whispered. He pressed a kiss to Klaus’ nose, cheek, jaw, everywhere he could reach as he mumbled those same three words over and over again. “I love you, I love you, I  _ love you. _ ”

“Even after I crashed your wedding and ruined your big day by embarrassing you and kidnapping you?”

_ “ _ Technically,  _ I  _ kidnapped  _ you _ .” Dave laughed. “But no, you honestly made my day better. Seeing you reminded me of how much marrying a woman would be a horrible decision.”

“Then why did you do it?” Klaus asked. He knows he should be more upset at Dave. He had left Klaus and went for a girl, nullifying everything that he had ever told Peter and Dave in the years that he knew them. He hurt him more than Klaus ever thought he could be hurt, the only thing that hurt more was Ben’s death. So he  _ should  _ be pissed, should be yelling at Dave, cursing him out, not making out with him in an alley.

“I wanted my parents to accept me,” Dave mumered. “I saw them when I was visiting Dani and I just remembered how much I loved them, that when they introduced me to a girl trying to set me up, I didn’t know what to say. I  _ tried  _ saying no, Klaus.” Dave let out a shaky breath. Klaus could tell the man was close to tears. “I tried to tell them I was with you, but they were insistent, and then I was going on a date. Dani was pissed and I did listen to her, tried breaking up with the girl, but then—I don’t know. My mom said how happy she was that I was able to give her grandchildren, and my dad said how I would make a great husband—”

“I could have been a great spouse,” Klaus interrupted.

“I  _ know _ ,” Dave whined. He moved his hands away from Klaus’ butt and wrapped his arms around Klaus’ waist, pulling Klaus into a crushing hug. Klaus hugged him back with the same amount of force. “God, I fucking know Klaus. I wanted to marry you so bad—hell, I  _ still  _ wanna marry you. I don’t know what came over me, but I was thinking that if I got with this girl, I could finally have my family back.”

“Then why did you run?” Klaus asked. “You were at the altar, and instead of kicking me out, you ran off with me. Why?”

“Because in an attempt of going back to the past, I lost everyone that actually cared about me.” Klaus gave Dave a look of confusion. Without any prompting, Dave continued. “When I broke up with you, Peter was pissed. He and I didn’t stop talking but it wasn’t the same. He was mad that I hurt you after spending so long with you and the promises I made. I was convinced that he was going to kill me.”

“You always did say he basically adopted me,” Klaus laughed, tears filling his eyes. Dave smiled and nodded his head.

“Yeah. Dani wasn’t too happy either, and she was even more upset when I proposed to Elizabeth. She kept asking if this was the choice I wanted, if I was doing what made me happy. I always said that I loved Elizabeth, but I realized it was a platonic love yesterday. Even my buddies at work were put off by me dating a girl, which I have never ever experienced in my life.” Klaus couldn’t imagine it. With the environment being filled with men and occasionally some women, being with a girl seems like it would be the norm. I guess that they have been so used to Dave and Klaus being together that it wasn’t something they thought would ever happen.

“I should be mad at you,” Klaus sighed. “You left me for a woman, broke my heart and left me and all of our broken promises in the dust.”

“I know,” Dave mumbled. “Honestly, you should be mad at me. If you don’t want to be with me or give me a second chance, I understand. I wouldn’t want to be with someone who did what I did to you.”

“I shouldn’t be with you.” Klaus held Dave’s gaze for that flare of dramatics. He kissed Dave with a passion filled move, holding him close. “But I have never been known for doing things that are good for me.”

“Klaus,” Dave mumbled against his lips. He pushed Klaus back and held him at arms length. “I don’t want to be another bad habit for you to have to break. I want to be the person that helps you fight those bad habits.”

“David Katz,” Klaus snapped. Dave blinked in surprise. Klaus was a bit surprised that he spoke to Dave in that tone was well, but he wasn’t going to back down now. “You have  _ never  _ been a bad habit. You have treated me better than any relationship I have had. You have helped me through so much, from mending relationships with my family to becoming clean and controlling my powers.”

“But I left—”

“Yes, you left me,” Klaus interrupted. “And yeah, that hurt like a fucking bitch and it took Peter and Ben a while to actually help me get back on my feet. But I came to your wedding and spoke in front of everyone, telling you I love you, and  _ you  _ pulled me out of the church and made out with me instead of your fiancee. So unless this is a cruel joke, I am willingly to believe that whatever we have right now is real.”

“It is,” Dave assured. “I swear to everything that is holy that it is.”

“Good.” As he trailed a hand down his chest, he continued. “And if you aren’t, I’m sure Diego and Vanya have no problems with ending your life, and it won’t take a lot for Vanya to convince Five to hide the body.”

“If I hurt you again, I’ll let them.” Before Klaus could retort, Dave leaned in and caught Klaus in another deep kiss, ending their conversation.

Klaus was happy to oblige, but once Dave licked his lips, a thought crossed his mind.

“Mm, wait wait,” Klaus mumbled. Dave let out a hum but kept kissing Klaus’ jaw and neck, holding him close. “Dave!”

“Wha-at!” Dave whined, burying his head in Klaus’ neck.

“Why did you say to Dani on the phone earlier?” Klaus asked, ignoring the man’s whines. It reminded him of a dog who wanted a treat, and that thought just made Klaus’ heart flutter.

“The short of it is I was having a gay panic because I saw you at the wedding and Dani was telling me it wasn’t too late to call off the wedding.” Dave gentle mouthed at Klaus’ neck and gave Klaus’ ass a squeeze. “Now can I keep kissing you? I have a lot of time to make up for.”

“I see nothing wrong with that,” Klaus sighed, bringing Dave back up and crashing their lips together.

For once, Klaus believed that it would get better.

~Bonus Scene~

“Where the hell is he?!” Peter watched as chaos erupted around him. Dave’s dad was the one who yelled at Dave’s sister, the person who stayed the closest with him over the years. Dave’s mom was comforting the bride who was crying her eyes out. Peter honestly felt a little bad for her.

Dani yelled something at her dad—probably telling him off and letting him know that Dave wasn’t coming back—before marching her way towards Peter, determination in her eyes.

“I don’t want to stay here any longer,” she sighed, ripping off her fake eyelashes that she had. “Let’s just fucking dip.”

“Can I stay at your place?” Peter asked as they walked out of the building, ignoring anyone who tried speaking to them. “I’m gonna stay on the hopeful side and give the lovebirds some space.”

“Be my guest,” Dani grumbled. “We should look at tinder or something together. I’m gonna need some sad white boys to make this day better.”

“You read my mind,” Peter agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I googled Jewish weddings and I saw that both the mom and dad walking the groom and bride down the aisle?? I didn’t do a lot of research as, you know, Dave runs away. So. If anything is wrong I’m sorry.  
> Also, Klaus doesn’t make good decisions. Yes, we love Klaus and he is so fun and deserves the best, but maybe you shouldn’t crash your ex’s wedding after they leave you for another person just to make their family happy???? Doesn’t seem like a healthy relationship. Dave and Klaus are fake so they can do what they want, they can make the worst decisions they can (even though I try to make their relationship as healthy as possible). So. Yeah. Advice of the year. Don’t do this?????  
> Yes, characters in this story will make an appearance in the actual series. Look forward to that. Should be the next Dave/Klaus story I release that Dani is in????  
> ALSO!! I made playlists for Dave and Klaus. (one for peter is in progress). I'll still be adding music to them but I wanted to share them now  
> Klave: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/092qU0PNZhNnkkWI9fYTwP?si=tWqC_OmOR365dIPWOUdqOw  
> Klaus: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6hUJ19szr1AxFtc5GnpFo8?si=2oVCj7FHQGiVLkgHgWT6vg  
> Dave: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Vwejn3OpLYCejh11FLOMX?si=7UZnSw3HQ1aoQICMMAjLkQ


End file.
